


Cherished And Loved

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fandom Stocking Filler, M/M, Ryan Has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Ryan's thoughts during a night with his Dom





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Cherished And Loved_   
>  _**Pairing:** Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Ryan's thoughts during a night with his Dom._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for Logans_girl2001's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for BDSM  & D/s. This is very gentle and mushy established Dom/sub._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"Did you lock the door?" I ask, hating that it sounds like I don’t trust him.

"Yes, Ryan. I checked the alarm too."

"Thank you."

I lift up the cover and Eric joins me in bed. We lie facing one another and I go with the impulse to kiss him. I thought it would be hard at first to accommodate someone in my space but the thing is I trust Eric more than my own mind. I hate that my brain works that way but if I'd locked up I would have had to check it over and over.

His hand on my hip brings my attention back to him and I roll onto my back pulling him with me. It's the only time he lets me mess up his hair and I slide my fingers through his curls as we kiss. He rocks against my thigh as I grip his hair, moaning against my lips. He is beautiful of course but so much more than that, understanding and patient when my disorder makes drives me to distraction or freezes me into inaction. He is passionate and loving, making the most beautiful noises when we're together like this. I got lucky having him as my Dom, he does strict sometimes but he’s so good at taking care of me and seeing what I need.

After a few minutes his arousal becomes evident and he slides his hand between us, into my boxers - probably to check if I'm hard. His hand gets me there, with firm strokes and his eyes locked on mine. He smiles and I fall a little bit more in love with him. He has the sexiest smile.

"You ready, Ryan?"

"Yes," I answer, sliding out from under him so I can turn onto my side.

He kisses the back of my neck and kisses down my back. He asked me once if he could kiss lower, rim me. I love him but I can't get my head around the idea. He didn’t ask twice or try to change my mind, always respecting my limits.

"You're quiet, Ry."

"Just enjoying this."

Eric laughs. "Good answer, very diplomatic."

The OCD part of me likes his routine way of getting me ready. God that makes it seem boring but we don’t always do it the same way. When Eric’s behind me though the way we are now, he’s always so tender. When his fingers are stretching me open for him, he’ll press soft kisses to the back of my neck just below my collar. He always rubs my hip with his thumb before entering me and tells me how good I look. In the beginning, I’d always brush off the compliment till he made not putting myself down a rule. He's since told me that when we first started dating, he’d jerked off to the thought of me undressing for him. I believe him now and that sounds arrogant but I see it in the way he looks at me. Making him hard isn’t any great achievement but still it’s a thrill to make him aroused.

I focus on him again as he pushes in slowly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, Eric. I’m good.”

Raising my leg a little, I close my eyes and focus on him. He gently pushes me over a little more and hooks his hand under my thigh to push it up higher. I pay attention to everywhere we're in contact; his lips on my shoulder, fingers firmly gripping my leg, his leg pressed against mine and of course him thrusting slowly in and out like he wants to make me beg for more. I love his scent, the whispered words and the noise in our quiet room. It's not fake porno loud but low groans of pleasure and skin in contact with skin. Even though we're not doing a full scene now, I still drift a little going to that pleasant place in my head as Eric picks up the pace of his thrusts. I am so loved and cared for and there's nothing except him and the slightly floating feeling of the nerves in my body sparking in pleasure. His hand is at my collar, thumb tucked under it. I feel this heat building all over my body and I throw back my arm to ground myself, finding his thigh and feeling him clench under my fingers.

Some words reach my ears like my name and beautiful but it's the tone of his voice like a filthy laugh that kicks my arousal up another notch. I'm so so lucky to be his. I know I have real responsibilities but it's like the real world is fenced off and all I have to do is be here with Eric, be loved and wanted. I can feel the heat building in my groin, pleasure just beyond my reach as Eric keeps thrusting. His fingers are at my throat now and I don't recall him moving his hand but that claim on me is fueling my desire and I grip his leg tighter, about all I'm capable of giving back as he takes care of me. My own gasp startles me as Eric thrusts particularly forcefully.

"So good, Ryan, so beautiful."

I'm close to coming and feel so close to him. He pushes me more over onto my front, putting more weight on me and it's perfect. I could let myself drift completely but he's moving quicker and I know it won't be much longer. I'm all sensation now, his breath on my neck and pressure with each thrust and I'm almost there even without either of us touching my dick. I want to freeze this moment but then I groan loudly as I come and I tremble through Eric's last few thrusts, a little over-sensitive till he bites my shoulder and comes quietly his thrusts slowing to a stop. Pulling out, he gives me room to turn over and I have to kiss him. It was just minutes and yet felt too long between kisses.

After a few moments he breaks the kiss and smiles at me.

"Love you so much, Ryan."

"Love you too."

He wraps his arm round me and I think again of our discussion about buying rings. Rolling onto my front I push myself up so I can look at him.

"Want to marry me?"

His smile is pretty much an answer but he says of course and then kisses me. I'm already his but now that I've asked, I can't wait to marry him.


End file.
